


Away

by LemonadeClaire



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeClaire/pseuds/LemonadeClaire
Summary: “要是真正日光之下无事发生就好了，但可惜事实并非如此，可惜他暂时没有笑或者得意或者感到不好意思的心情。”
Relationships: ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 3





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> 奇怪设定捏他，窗口期心态产物补档。

——-  
在等待的时间里，他和电话那头胡乱插科打诨的老朋友之间的话题又一次回到了他们曾经共事的那段时间。李泰俊对此的反应要比他预料得快一些，对方很快开始用没心没肺的语气把热爱怀旧和年纪增长扯上关系，电话这头的年长者立刻用一串电竞综艺环节的消音金句表示回应。  
“所以啊，哥，要说起‘看我们LH的孩子们’之类的对话，总觉得应该是夺冠发言吧？说在决赛之前的话，可能那种很夸张也很离谱的垃圾话会比较适合啊。”  
“那就得相信啊，要相信他们能拿冠军——我说你啊，就算知道可能性会有不同，信任就好打折扣吗？还是现在这样的时候——”  
柳济鸿收住了说到这里的半句话也咽下了后边可能随之而来的又一串消音：  
“现在打比赛的不是你也不是我，支持啊懂吗，支持，啊？”  
他摆起队霸说教姿态来，可能这样就暂时能撑一会儿，把注意力再多转移一会儿，不要考虑那种游离于尴尬和按捺不住之间的矛盾心态。好巧不巧抬眼看到他等的人就在这么一阵子里赶到了。  
梁真模摘了原来头上顶着的棒球帽，举在一只手里冲着他挥。另一只手摁在头顶拨弄着被帽子压出一圈痕迹的短发，眯缝着的眼睛透过镜片看他。对方等待着他的时候，两人之间隔着的距离足够远，足够柳济鸿结合生活常识推断，对方必然不可能听到他对电话那头，和时差另一边的李泰俊又想开玩笑又忍不住认真地如何叙旧。而他的神奇第六感在一边说，梁真模知道，也在意他们正在小心翼翼思考如何找一个合适角度触碰的话题。  
梁真模一定是他现在想要和人高强度谈论他如何热爱那段似乎已经过去很久的经历的直接原因，柳济鸿一边拖着小箱子同接他的人碰面一边这么想。其实他完全可以更早一点得出这个结论的，但梁真模这个词好像在无形中让一切的速度放缓慢：比如在回忆和现在之间的切换，比如一个瞬间里突然想不起自己是在哪里做些什么。  
比赛日是哪天来着，具体日期好像一直没有在柳济鸿心里占据很要紧的位置；他上次出现在洛杉矶又是什么时候来着，大概还要推算到赛季初。几个赛季过去以后LA在联赛爱好者们心中的地位不再那么紧要了，偏偏这个城市的场馆在这一个赛季里承办了首尔王朝的第一场和最后一场比赛，恰恰也是伴随着整个赛季开场与结束的两场比赛。伴随着以王朝定名的这支队伍最近距离接触“王朝”这一词汇本身意义时刻的，必然是堪称某个时代形象的著名选手的亮相，即使在柳济鸿远离这个赛场之后。  
同样让他后知后觉的事情里还包括自己已经退役的这一实际情况。梁真模的减速debuff如同这个人成名角色在设计初期时候，因为过于imba而被修改的终极技能，让柳济鸿没法清晰地回想到和退役相关的任何一个细节。于是他没忍住神情里的心虚看了看梁真模，对方立刻回给他一个写着问号的眼神。  
“决赛是哪天来着？”他立刻打破沉默。  
“周末，还有三天。啊我说，是不是等时差倒过来再算这个比较好？”  
“不过我刚想起来，具体什么日期安排好像对我来说也不是什么太要紧的事。”他答，结束后一秒感觉自己的话并不是那么中听，于是选择了用更加真实一点的实话作为补充，“我一想到回到LA又是看到你，还是有种我们现在没在训练好容易挨骂的错觉。”  
“那要不过阵子哥接着来联赛投简历就好了啊。”梁真模从他的话里捕捉到了让人感兴趣的关键词。  
最熟悉的搭档很快接过他的话，在十个旁人听来，九个人会根据语境当作梁真模在说笑，还有另一个怕是要真情实感落泪，大概那位是难得一路追他们比赛下来的小粉丝。而柳济鸿不是其中的任何一个，他是与梁真模之间互相知根知底的合拍队友和家人，因此他对梁真模的信任反而不必赶上小粉丝的狂热：如果可以暂时抛开眼下所有最现实层面的顾忌，对于两人再度出现在同样赛场上共享一段人生轨迹的期待，实在无需梁真模对他额外作出强调。  
“那肯定是好办的，但然后呢？谁又知道一份简历和一名选手得到重视的真实原因呢，作为某种形象和招牌吗？可要深思熟虑啊。”  
梁真模用嘴角发出一声长长的吸气音，大概是要在年长者面前保持礼节的习惯性顾虑，阻止了这声气音变成几句粗口。末了他摆摆手，轻声对柳济鸿说了一句算啦算啦，语气里带着最恳切的心知肚明。在柳济鸿以为对方可能要接上一句叹气的时候，他注意到梁真模抬着另一边的手背揉着鼻尖，动作是会被九个旁人和一个狂热小粉丝当成他在哭，而只有柳济鸿会最快发现他在偷笑的那种。  
“怎么啦？”梁真模笑起来的时候总能叫他心情轻松不少，即使柳济鸿不改一头雾水。  
“就是想到仁在哥那个，帮你答疑、解决烦恼——”梁真模伸出手来比划着，模仿金仁在被迫营业时数落他们的样子，再过了有一会儿双手顿了顿，笑得又更凶了，原因甚至不用柳济鸿花心思猜。  
和梁真模提到总决赛，能让他感到莫名的压力，提到自己离开赛场或者提到想念过去也能让他感到莫名的压力。但是当这些就自然而然摆在他面前不需要任何人花心思去遣词造句地准备一套开场白，那些他始终热爱的事情带来的就只剩下他喜欢的轻松愉快的部分。  
比如对之前无数个一起面对的赛前采访镜头，镜头里快要嘴皮子磨烂地提到冠军冠军冠军；还比如和李泰俊还有金仁在讲成梗的，属于几年前光辉岁月里老年人的骄傲；再比如，再比如他逐渐想起来的最近发生的事情，梁真模喊他来看总决赛的消息来得比官方通知要早，其实早在名额确定的时候他就忍不住带着点担忧却坚持幻想梁真模会怎么说好夺冠垃圾话。  
“——唉，那家伙啊，寸头太傻了，像小学生，好笑是真的好笑。”他说。

——-  
梁真模坐在后排座椅上，手速飞快地编辑着短消息。  
他在第一行写了教练这个词，后面的括号里打了个叉，换了另一行写“领队”，然后编辑了一个括号在里面打上勾。  
很快他听到旁边也在聚精会神摆弄手机的人咧咧嘴发出一声轻笑。  
等待柳济鸿回复他的调侃话的空档里，梁真模抬眼从后视镜里看了一坐在前排的小辅助。成年不久的小孩后脑勺靠在车门和座椅靠背之间，仔细看看还能发现耳后枕着安全带。他不太懂这样的环境为什么不会影响到小孩的睡眠，但他又情真意切地期待梦里不会有满嘴跑火车的柳济鸿搞小孩的心态。  
两个小时前，梁真模的早饭在半途被求助打断，他的第一反应是队里的弟弟被柳济鸿欺负了来找自己告状，当听到对方嘴里说出来“济鸿哥嫌我欺负他了”的时候瞪大了眼睛。  
“真模呀——”柳济鸿对他开口，“是你喊我回来看决赛的对吧，我们之前也确实说好了参加媒体日之类的，可是怎么又扯到训练赛了呢？”  
梁真模一时间有些费解，他搞不太懂眼下柳济鸿说的“回来看决赛”究竟代表着何种意有所指。唯一能推测的是队内训练赛的计划，毫无疑问，这种已然处于备战总决赛阶段司空见惯的训练方式，对于他们而言，能够唤醒的所有相关记忆并不尽宜人。  
“可是哥跟我搭档的这段时间一直都在这样安排训练赛呀，哥就说我是欺负人了。”  
这种委屈的话叫队伍里老幺讲出来，小心翼翼声讨柳济鸿的语气还稍微有点好笑。梁真模开口说了点安慰小孩的话，但很快被柳济鸿一声语调起伏的，从不解到难以置信再到了然的“哦——”打断了。  
“所以我们真的不在同一个轮换名单里啦？”柳济鸿真诚提问。  
梁真模用写着无奈的眼神回应他。  
类似的问题他听到习以为常，直播间的聊天框里，或官方或个人的社交网络，以及来自柳济鸿本人；被这样问话的对象包括他自己也包括教练和运营团队，又或者三者皆有，比如此时此刻，兼任助教和领队的工作已经有一个多赛季的他本人。  
“哥好像比赛直播间里的粉丝留言，那阵子我在后台偶尔看直播间，会有人在讨论他们喜欢的辅助线好像就没凑到一块儿过，等等等等。”  
等到小孩选手离开房间以后，梁真模干脆坐在地毯上，膝盖挨着柳济鸿平时坐着的椅子。现在上面堆着他的背包，柳济鸿的队服搭在靠背上，领口的一面朝着座椅外侧，梁真模坐下以后视线正对上面的选手ID。他伸手去揭掉队服内侧残余的胶印商标，视线在柳济鸿本人和他的姓名拼写之间缓缓移动了一会儿，最终选择留在了真人身上。  
“哎，哥是想发脾气吗？”梁真模尝试与柳济鸿对视，而对方只是皱着眉心盯紧梁真模手里松松攥着的队服领口一角。若不是这样的神情让梁真模感到又些不熟悉，他实则不愿意作出柳济鸿大概在生气了这种推测。  
在他退出赛场转做了教练的这个选择上，柳济鸿所传达出来的、让他接收到的态度里从未包括过愤怒这一类。梁真模起先设想过柳济鸿会一边叹气一边说，他对于现状感到难以置信，或者其他诸如此类的话，但他的这些想象从未成真过：赛场内或外，柳济鸿的直播间里，或者他在梁真模直播间聊天框里打出来的文字中。印象里柳济鸿在某次聚会场间举着手机打开户外直播和他的粉丝们闲聊大笑，过后面的几句话里又转换了语调，用说教的口吻嚷嚷着“自己没有这样的经历就多理解理解别人吧”之类的话。彼时梁真模的第一反应是有些诧异，搁下手里的碗筷迷惑了几秒钟，才反应过来自己是他们谈话的主角。  
柳济鸿的所谓理解和体谅有何等的范围和限度，对于梁真模而言也仍然是一个充满不确定的重大迷惑。他不希望柳济鸿如此轻轻松松，没有一句抱怨也没有一丝不爽地全然接受，而这种立足于情绪的期待好像又会被轻易揣度成不知足或者不信任的另一种意味。  
“说起来我一直惦记着哥会不会和我嚷嚷这件事，关于我没有选择继续做选手大概是让人不开心的吧——一个赛季里这样的话太多了，但哥要是说从没这么想过，才真是让人意外。”  
梁真模继续说下去，看着柳济鸿的眉心挑起来，神情里带着震惊地听面前的人发表迟来了一个赛季的真心话大冒险言论。  
“啊？是吗？”柳济鸿沉默了一阵子以后回应，像是花了很多时间理解和思考梁真模话里的意思。他伸了一边的手搭在梁真模肩头，手指扣下以后，在拍拍梁真模与将他从地毯上拉起来两种选项之间犹豫了会，才选择了前者。  
“其实也——也说不好，我先想想。”他有些答非所问地给最熟悉的队友留下一句模棱两可的回应。

——-  
骂人并没办法解决什么实际问题，骂人只不过是宣誓人发脾气的状态。这也说明，如果骂人只能带来别人莫名其妙的目光，那不如保持沉默，假装天气很好，也假装并无新事。  
柳济鸿皱着眉头，心里经历天人交战，努力说服自己不要因为生活中乱七八糟的、让他没法理解和接受、甚至开始怀疑自己也许脑子出了问题或者记忆错乱的种种经历而气急败坏。  
此刻他与曾经效力队伍的选手们坐在一起，身上穿着高贵的总决赛限定纪念衫，不同于其他工作人员的细节在于，他这一件的印花是“安娜治疗所有人”——言简意赅，对于任何是否常用英语的人来讲，都足够匹配柳济鸿的身份以及出现在总决赛发布会的意义。  
除了他以外，没有一个人觉察出这生活的异样，身边人的淡然对于柳济鸿而言构成了极大不安。他的记忆里，媒体公开日是一天前的安排，但是他的手机、其他队友的手机以及基地的电脑显示的时间全都是星期四，也就是他到达LA的第二天。队员们在讨论的话题包括准备一套胡说八道的战术来应付采访，点名垃圾话的针对对象等等，他在诸多复杂的议论中听到了自己的名字，随后弄明白接了自己位置的首发辅助在试图用“我们在赛场上有Ana god光环，建议谨慎考虑集火跳后排的战术”的话向对手叫嚣。  
要是真正日光之下无事发生就好了，但可惜事实并非如此，可惜他暂时没有笑或者得意或者感到不好意思的心情。  
找到梁真模的时候，对方在房间里整理背包，他原本应当是背对着敞开的房间门口的方向，大概是因为听到脚步声而提前转过身来看柳济鸿，对他微微扬了扬眉梢。  
“今天……”  
柳济鸿不假思索地将疑问的开端用语言表述出来，但也仅限于这样一句开头。说话时他环视着面前的房间，和印象中熟悉的梁真模房间的摆设没有任何出入，但又确确实实和先前一天里见到的完全不同。  
这他妈的是电影里才会出现的土拨鼠日或者其他类似的情节，只有我自己一个人面对着没法彻底度过的这一天，而其他人对此都毫不知情，他想。柳济鸿知道土拨鼠日，不过知道也就只是知道，那些故事是怎样走向一个让人信服、或者让人得到某种解脱的结尾的，他在过去的三十年里没心思了解这些。  
下一秒他又推翻了自己的想法。他逐渐回忆起过去的一天，先是刚刚加入队伍一个阶段的队友和他讨论训练赛安排，反复对他强调着现役选手的身份和职责，再是他单纯地以为彼此之间的默契已经无人匹敌的搭档与自己在不同的阵容里被安排了各自的职责，而询问和澄清指向着柳济鸿难以置信的结果。  
他在记忆里找不到梁和真模宣布转任教练相关的任何信息，而且更可怕的是他被梁真模告知，自己已经向这样有些荒诞的现实沉默并妥协了一个赛季，甚至是以一种未加质疑的姿态进行接受的。在他犹疑着是否要说服自己的时候另一种声音又仿佛在背后拍拍他，吸引他的注意，还说，让你震惊的事情并没有发生在你生活中其他人的身上，记住了吗。  
“今天？”梁真模如同柳济鸿猜测的那样重复了他的话，提醒他还未将具体的想法说出口。  
“今天是LA时间的星期几来着？”柳济鸿晃晃手里的手机，指着屏幕上首尔时区的日历改口询问，仿佛他未曾度过他坚信被篡改了的同一天。

——-  
赛场后台休息室隔间里，墙壁荧幕上播放着前几天选手们的采访镜头和花絮，当自己和队友取代了原本屏幕上的赛程介绍和精彩操作时，绝大多数选手的反应都是在吵吵闹闹的菜市场行为中暂时安静一瞬，然后用比原本还更高的音量嚷嚷着好尴尬，试图用这样的方式帮助自己从几十个小时之前的被迫营业中转移注意力，但这样的尝试无外乎在粉色大象面前的徒劳挣扎。有人提议给视频开个静音模式，一呼百应之下，年轻的人类们似乎从粉色大象面前稍微找回了些尊严。  
得益于粉色大象对一房间小朋友的欺压，元老级别的两人之间的谈话——语言的，还有神态的——并没有得到什么其他人的注意。梁真模是唯一一个足够迅速读出柳济鸿皱眉的言外之意的人，柳济鸿可以将一些话暂时按下不说，也可能会选择与他简短或详细地分享。  
于是他发出了邀请。

“什么是‘两种完全不一样的进展’？”梁真模看着最年长最有资历的、于他而言也是最难拉开距离的队友，但柳济鸿的视线指向另外的方向，电子屏幕上播放着的最新采访仍然没有结束，在这两人眼中象征着不同时期的年轻面孔切换着。  
“这样的场合好像发生了两次，”他指指屏幕，“还有一次是我在……早就离开联赛的场合，大概类似参加活动的嘉宾或者队伍代表之类的吧，不过啊，现在说这些是没法让人信服的，你们都只过过一个星期四的媒体日，当然要觉得我说的另一种经历没有任何可信度之类吧？”  
但梁真模问了他未曾假设的问题：“那哥还有印象吗，另一次的发布会上都说了什么？”  
第一反应被柳济鸿扣在嘴边，收起了对梁真模关注重点的质疑。他慢吞吞地回忆，逐字逐句地确认自己复述正确了梁真模说的话：记者只是对他简单地提问了对曾经的搭档有什么值得在镜头前讲述的话，梁真模的回应绝非复杂但难以让柳济鸿下定决心开口。  
“你说‘如果看我们的比赛心有不甘的话，哥也可以改改主意的’。”  
梁真模许久的沉默在他们共同独处的房间一角里隔绝了人声嘈杂，让柳济鸿隔着几层墙壁听到舞台现场观众对着他一本正经的宣战发言叫好的声音。屏幕里只有画面没有声音的柳济鸿用唇语说“我得用实力帮助联赛辅助选手们将‘超越柳济鸿选手’的目标维持得更久一点，现在来说的话就先做给总决赛的对手看吧”。  
在沉默的中途，梁真模拍了拍柳济鸿在膝盖上撑得关节有些泛白的手腕。  
——-

梁真模稍微加重了点手上的力气，才算是成功地把柳济鸿的手机从所有者的手心里和脸颊下边解救出来。团队灵魂此刻比一如既往的状态更加缺乏偶像包袱，不修边幅地枕着手臂睡在屏幕前，梁真模确认了没有在直播之后才加入他缺乏偶像包袱的行列，与沉睡的人争抢他大抵是被持续脸滚键盘许久的手机。  
转推的输入框里是些无意义的零碎单音节，梁真模替他一个个将无意间打出来的字符清空。这样做到一半的时候柳济鸿从睡眠状态里醒过来看他，眨眨眼，然后叫他的名字。  
梁真模一边应声一边垂下手，把染着睡意的手机递过去。柳济鸿没有动，只是借着梁真模拿着手机的角度划了划屏幕，再下一秒手机的重量从梁真模的手里移开，柳济鸿抓住他的手指盖在眼睛上。  
梁真模如果觉察出来他的眼角在莫名其妙掉眼泪，他可以暂时用还没睡醒来应对情绪化带来的冲击，但是梁真模如果只是问他怎么了，那要怎么办呢。他总会花点时间去解释在梁真模不曾作为参与者的一些荒诞梦境里，他的心态如何跨越首尔凌晨的高速公路以及LA隐没星光的夜空，但他希望梁真模暂时保持沉默也保持一动不动，以他眼下选择的方式，为休赛期平凡的这一天再提供一会儿证明。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 大概19年10月写完的（。


End file.
